Hurricane Hook
by elle-nora
Summary: Once every hundred years, a hurricane strikes Neverland. Just for fun! Read, comment and enjoy!


**__**

Hurricane Hook

Neverland is about to be hit by the storm of the century. Well... if truth be told... only once every hundred years or so... does a hurricane threaten the peaceful island of Neverland. Most of the time... it is blessed by warm sunny days, and gentle sea breezes, and the occasional warm shower.

But this is different!

Wendy Jane is busy putting the treehouse to rights. She must tie shut all the cabinet doors so that as the wind blows through the open rooms... nothing will fly from the cabinets and be broken. All the linens must be put in the linen closet so that they will remain dry... and the furniture must be bolted to the floor.

She sighs... there is so much to do.

Mentally she checks her list. Extra foodstuffs... check! Extra candles... check! Extra pebbles (the currency of Neverland)... check! Matches... Wendy Jane looks around and slaps her head... "Matches... I forgot the matches! Tink!"

Around her buzzes the tiny light that is Tinkerbell. Normally a warm pale yellow... today Tink is blinking "red." She is not a happy pixie. Her little bell sound clangs angrily.

Wendy Jane shakes her head. "Tink... I know hurricanes are named for girls but we are not calling this one Hurricane Tinkerbell!"

Tink's bell and light continue to clang and flash.

Wendy Jane throws her nose into the air and walks past the sprite. "I will not tell Peter he has to name it for you. You know he calls all the hurricanes "Hurricane Hook" in honor of his most noble opponent."

Tinks' bell has a dull tone suddenly.

"Yes Tink... since hurricane's only hit every hundred years... they are always called Hook... you know this. Now... I need extra matches."

Tink's light fades to a rosy pink. She is still upset... but not as angry. Then she flits away.

"And hurry," says Wendy Jane. "You don't want to be caught in Hook's winds."

But Tink has vanished.

Just then the Lost Boys... sent home early from Neverland School and Day Care... one of the changes Wendy Jane has made around this place... are climbing over the bolted furniture and attempting to find snacks for their suddenly free afternoon.

Before long... they have opened all the cabinets and set out all the extra food and are happily munching and planning their vacation.

Peter flies in the door. "Well... the pirate ship is moored at the third star so it is safe from Hook." 

Below... Wendy Jane can hear the mumblings of Smee, whom Peter has hired to help out around the place when he is off on his adventures.

"Will Mr. Smee be joining us for the hurricane party Peter?"

"That's right! I invited him to stay with us as he wasn't too thrilled with sleeping on the docks tonight!"

Wendy Jane nods and wrings her hands. This is not going well. Soon there will be no food and no matches and... Wendy Jane looks up in horror as the winds reach top speed... blowing lawn furniture, umbrellas, and Neverland residents by.

"Oh dear, Peter, I fear we've lost Tinkerbell!"

***

By this time... all the residents of the treehouse are holding on to the bolted furniture with both hands... while their feet are blown horizontal in the winds.

A cow... who has no hands with which to hold on... is blown sideways through the living room and out the "pretend" picture window that looks out over the normally peaceful town.

"Cow!" says Peter... and ducks out of the way.

Wendy Jane lets go with one hand to smooth her hair. After all... one's appearance is always most important... even in times of disaster.

A sudden gust of wind bumps her up and down and she cannot quite get a new grip on the furniture. Her fingers begin to slip. Now she is tumbling head over heels after the cow.

Behind her she swears she hears one of the Lost Boys say, "Whoops! There goes our mother again."

Since she can do nothing else... Wendy Jane relaxes in Hurricane Hook's insistent embrace and just flies along in the direction of Mermaid Lagoon. Well... at least she will look presentable if those mermaids see her fly by. 

Meanwhile... at the third star... Captain Hook has reclaimed his lost galleon. He and the Crocodile have finally come to an agreement. The Croc will not eat Hook... and Hook will see to it that his new ally the Croc will have all the delectable munchies he wants... Hook has discovered that chicken fingers taste much like Hook fingers to the Croc and he has been cornering the market on chicken fingers. Now... the Croc is under his command.

Hook smiles as he and his new band of pirates swarm over the empty flying galleon. This flying thing may be of some use. All he has to do now is wait for the winds of that hurricane to die down... he's waited one hundred years for one to come along... and Pan and those pesky boys will be forced to walk the plank.

Hook nods in glee... He'll park the ship over a nearby star and the boys will get to drop into the ocean of fire that is the star. Yes! Oh yes! Pan and those boys will pay for all this humiliation! The shame of it... why is it when children play "Peter Pan" the baby is always Hook? Not this time! Oh no! Not this time! Hook flounces the lace at his collar and yells in a most cultured English accent, "Raise the mainsails boys... let's get this show on the road!"

***

Meanwhile... on the other side of the island... the friendly Indians... once foes of the Pan... are also trying to hold on to their wigwams as the hurricane blows through. They are not having much luck as the swirling winds have picked up their teepees and twisted them into knots in mid-air.

"Ugh!" yells the chief over the sound of the winds. "We will have to put in for Neverland Disaster Services Relief immediately." His warriors and his daughter agree. Of course... since this only happens once every hundred years... no one puts much into the disaster relief fund so there will not be much to go around. (Remember... the currency of Neverland is pebbles... a highly prized commodity.)

Just as the winds begin to finally die down, the Indians are surprised and pleased to find Tinkerbell glowing weakly and caught inside one of the torn wigwams.

"That is Pan's little friend!" shouts the chief. "If we rescue her and hold her for ransom... perhaps the Pan will make a donation to the Emergency Disaster Relief Fund so that we can replace our homes.

The tribe agrees and before long... Tinkerbell... still slightly dazed from her unexpected and sudden flight... finds herself in a birdcage. She sounds her bell alarmingly at the Indian chief who just shrugs and says, "Sorry... I'm tone-deaf... I don't recognize bell.

Tinkerbell's light glows blue as she settles to the base of the birdcage to await rescue. "Oh boy!" she tones, "Peter is going to absolutely kill me this time!"

***


End file.
